


Incredible

by AlessiaNott



Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a James TW Song, Bughead Children, Bughead always gets back together, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, High School Reunion, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Songfic, Wedding, breaking up, mentions of adoption, no so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaNott/pseuds/AlessiaNott
Summary: “I don’t want to be without you, Juggie”“It is for the best… when you have reached all the things you want, and I get to be free from all the tours and I get my contract done with the publishing, we’ll be together”“How do you know that?”“Because we, Betty Copper, are soul mates”Or, Jughead and Betty broke up and they see each other again in their high school reunion.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: AlessiaNott’s songfics list [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> This was an one-shot I had wrote in spanish last year, I was planning on writing my other fics yesterday, but some news like threw me off, and I just couldn't really concetrate.
> 
> I remembered this fic and decided to finish the translation, I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes you'll surely find, but I hope you can enjoy it either way.
> 
> The song that inspired this fic is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AuDux09cl3A)

**_You're wearing that dress I like  
Those heels make you six feet high  
In the taxi you're trying to put your make-up on  
While singing the words to your favourite song  
  
_ **

Nerves…

That’s all Betty was able to feel.

It had been some years since she had set a foot in her hometown; the place where she had grew up, where she had met the most important people in her life. In those year she had been away, she had dedicated to create a name in her career, to the point that in her short age she was well known between the people in the field, unfortunately this took a lot of her time, so she was only able to see her family and friends when they visited her in New York, where she moved to when she graduated from high school.

While she was looking outside the taxi’s window, because Riverdale still didn’t have Uber, Lyft or anything like it, she started to think about the people she was going to see after such a long time: Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Fangs, Toni, and Sweet Pea… Sighing, she took the small portable mirror that was in her bag, to check her makeup, after all she wanted to look perfect… perfect for him.

Jughead…

With only thinking his name she felt like a 17 year-old all over again, even thought it had been 10 years since she was that age, the feelings remained the same. She took a deep breath, trying to make her heart back to normal, the organ starting to run like crazy when she remembered him.

Her eyes threatened to get filled with tears, putting the little mirror and her lipstick back in her bag. She put her hands on her knees, which were covered with the dress she had picked up for the occasion.

Sincerely she wasn’t sure what type of fabric was it made, but it was pretty confortable, the color was kind of silver, which make her green eyes brighter because of the contrast, the height was just over her knees, it also had a black belt on the level of her waist and the neckline was very discrete.

It really reminded her to the one she used on the homecoming dance on her sophomore year. A nostalgic smile appeared on her face when she remembered the occasion.

It had been seven years since the last time they saw each other… they were only able to spent a couple of hours together, and they didn’t really talk, instead they let the necessity they had accumulated of each to her with the time they had been away fill the moment:

_Their eyes met, green and blue crashing, both with the same spark after the night of passion they had just shared. Lying on the bed, Betty had her head resting on his chest, making small traces with her finger over it, while Jughead played with her hair._

_“Betty…” a knot formed on the pit of the stomach of the 20 year old woman, who started to shake her head and whose eyes filled with tears._

_“No Jughead, I know what you’re going to say. Don’t you even think about it” her voice broke as she was sitting, which made the 21 year old young men’s throat form a knot too._

_Seeing that hurting expression forming on her face was the most horrifying thing for him, there wasn’t any worse torture than watching her suffer._

_“Betty, hear me out, please” Jughead sat too, as he took her hands between his. “We can keep living like this”_

_“What are we going to do then, Jug?” Her tears started to fall._

_“God, my queen”_

_That nickname… the one he gave to her when she became the serpent queen only make her let out her first sob. Jughead put one of his hands in her cheek to start brushing his thumb over it._

_“Seeing each other for one or two days every now and then it’s only hurting you, and watching you hurt kills me”_

_“I don’t want to be without you, Juggie” the blonde sobbed, taking a seat in his lap. Jughead put his arms around her and Betty was only able to cry harder._

_“It is for the best… when you have reached all the things you want, and I get to be free from all the tours and I get my contract done with the publishing, we’ll be together”_

_“How do you know that?” Jughead looked down at her; Betty noticed a single tear running down his face._

_“Because we, Betty Copper, are soul mates” a smirk appeared on his face, Betty giggled, only to cry again._

_They started to kiss again, to show the other one slowly how much they loved them that no matter how much it was hurting, they knew that Jughead was right, everything was going to be okay._

Jughead couldn’t believe he was walking down the halls of his old high school, the memory of his student days were clear, but at the same time they felt really far away in time.

How did time run so fast? In what moment he went from being the 16 years old kid that lived in the janitor closet, to a well-known bestselling author, of three books none the less, with 28 years old, owning of two business and some properties?

He stopped in front of the door of his favorite place, during those years he assisted Riverdale High.

And no, it wasn’t the cafeteria nor the student lounge where the vending machine was, but the place he had a special space in his heart, the place where he was able to scape a thousand of times.

The _Blue and Gold’s_ office.

He checked that nobody was there, he got closer to the door and took the knob, he sighed: it was closed.

“Why I didn’t asked Betty to teach me to peak doors with booby pens?” he asked out loud.

“Because the only time you tried you got frustrated and told that it was my work every time it was necessary…”

Jughead gave a small jump, startled because, after all, he wasn’t expecting anyone to answer him, nor he was expecting to hear _that voice._

**_My god, it's been awhile  
Since the last time I saw you smile_ **

Quickly he turned around, sure that it was only his imagination, after all she supposed to be living in London for a couple of months, of that’s what Alice told him on the weekly dinner with his dad – Yes, Alice and FP decided to have themselves another chance two years ago, things were going well to those two.

When he saw her he was sure that he forgot how to breath, her green eyes sparkling, contrasting with the subtle eyeliner she had put around her eyes, her cheeks blushed – naturally, he didn’t had any doubt, after all he had been responsible of her cheek turning that same color a lot of times.- her lips were painted with that characteristic pale pink, her hair was down, with some curves that reached just to the level of her shoulders.

But the best of all, his favorite part of her: her smiles, right now shy, that let him see her perfectly white teeth.

“Betty” he whispered as he started to get closer to her.

“Cousin Betty!”

Both of them rolled their eyes, of course Cheryl Blossom had to interrupt such an important moment.

Betty sighed and titled her head, like apologizing. He simply smiled and shrugged, and then he turned around and walked fast to the gym, where the reunion was being gathered.

The blonde woman wanted to follow him, but Cheryl got to where she was and started to talk with her, which make the mission complicated. She saw as the man walked away… he had changed, there was no doubt about that, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, the years had done a good one on him, he had gotten stronger, still with plenty smooth hair, but he didn’t that particular beanie she had a special adoration to, he had a little beard of some days without shaving, and God, his blue eyes still had the same effect that leaved her a little stunned.

Those eyes were always her weakness, even when they met as little kid… what Betty didn’t know is that in that moment, Jughead, just like her, started to remember the day they met.

**_Sometimes life gets so crazy that we can forget  
All the little things we did back when we first met_ **

_Jughead was playing in the sandbox at his best friend Archie’s house, he had a little plastic shovel and a bucket where he put the little amount of sand he collected with the tool. Focused, ignoring the noise everyone was making around, while they celebrated the tiny redhead’s 5 th birthday._

_The blue eyed little boy had no intention to mingle with the people, preferring to be quiet and played without being bothered, once the party was over he was going to spend time with Archie because he was going to stay the night, a tradition that they had started when Archie celebrated his 3th birthday._

_His plan was to ignore everybody until it was time to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and cut the cake, and it would had been a success if it wasn’t because he heard a cry close to where he was sit._

_When he looked up he saw the prettiest girl he had ever seen, her blonde her up in pigtails that were adorned with blue ribbons on each, matching the blue dress party dress the little girl was wearing. He furrowed his forehead when he saw how Chuck, one of Archie’s friends he didn’t like at all, took of the angelic girl’s pigtails to pull it._

_Really mad he stood up get quickly were they were. He pushed the dark skin boy and stud in front of the little girl, protecting her._

_“Hey, leave her alone, Clayton!_

_“Ooh, the weird kid wants to defend his girlfriend” Chuck started to mock him._

_“She is not my girlfriend, idiot, but is not okay to make a girl cry, that’s what cowards do._

_“Ooh, yeah? And how do you know that?_

_“Because my dad and Mr. Andrews told me so, Chuck… and if you don’t leave her alone I will tell them what you were doing and Mrs. Andrews won’t give you cake”_

_Obviously for Chuck, at the time a seven year old kid, that idea was scary, because it means that his parents would find out and they were going to get mad._

_“Argh, you’re stupid Jughead” without saying more, the oldest kid turned around and went to were his other friends were._

_Jughead sighed in relief because he didn’t had to fight anymore with the other boy, not because he was afraid of him or anything like it, but because he didn’t like fighting. He turned around to face the little girl, who he found hugging herself._

_“Are you okay?”_

_The little girl, who was watching to her feet as if it were the most interesting thing, looked up and their eyes met._

_For him, the most beautiful and bright green eyes, they looked like the pretty stone that was on his mother’s ring._

_For her, the most shocking and captivating blue-grey eyes, they had a mysterious air, cautious, to the point that she lost her breath for a second._

_“Wow, you have really pretty eyes” she said, and Jughead felt as he blushed, his heart beating a little too fast._

_“Thanks… I’m Jughead, do you want to play with me in the sand box?” the little girl sighed._

_“My mommy will get mad if I get my dress dirty” she pouted._

_“We can be really careful!” he promised, because he really wanted to keep playing making sandcastles, this let him make stories in his head._

_The little girl noticed the shine in his eyes, completely wishing to play on the sand for a little more time, and even if the rational part of her 5 years old brain told her that her mom was going to get mad, that shine and anxious blue-grey color convinced her at the end._

_“Alright” Jughead’s face lightens and a huge smile appeared in it._

_“You can be the castle’s princess!”_

_“Okay! You can be the prince!” Jughead thought about it for a moment, but then he nodded._

_“Sure, what’s your name?”_

_“Elizabeth, but everybody calls me Betty” She extended her hand, which Jughead took and shook._

_“That’s a princess name” Jughead smiled as he saw that Betty blushed._

_They spent the rest of the afternoon playing, until Mrs. Andrews called everybody to sing happy birthday, Betty’s mother scolded the girl for getting her dress dirty with the sand, but the little girl didn’t care as she had had such a great time playing with Jughead, that even if her mother grounded her, watching him smile had made all of it worth it._

Jughead went to the drink’s bar, thinking for an instant if he should or not drink a beer, after all the didn’t want to make a full of himself infront of Betty, specially if he ended drinking more that he needed, which tended to happen when he was extremely nervous.

At the end he asked for a Pepsi, if nothing ended as he planned he could go to drink his pain away at the _White Wyrm_. He took the cup and took a sip, he started to walk around the people, being able to avoid making gestures when some stopped him to say hi, as if they had been friends when they were in high school, when the reality was that they just ignored or bullied him.

But, he had to admit that it felt good to see some friends that made during those years and get an updated on their lifes:

Ethel Muggs, now Doiley, a sweet girl who he used to talk sometimes, and it could be said that they make some type of friendship when they were teenagers, got to where he was and told him that she had an incredible life, she was married to Dilton, who was a soldier now, they had two kids and that she was the new librarian of Riverdale High.

Reggie Mantel, who he didn’t really had a friendship until senior year, when the guy dated Veronica Lodge, Betty’s best friend, for a little while, said hi and told him that he had archived his dream to be a professional football player, but thanks to a injury he had to quit and now he was a business man.

Moose Mason, with a big smile told him that he was now married with a incredible man, and that they were parents to 4 year old twin girls, after they got a surrogate. It was good to see he wasn’t afraid of being himself anymore.

Kevin Keller, Betty’s gay best friend, told him that he was an actor in some small plays in New York, but that he was about to start trying to achieve his biggest dream: Broadway. He and Fangs were dating, in a long distance relationship.

Josie McCoy, who was the leader of _Josie and the pussycats_ back in high school, had also said hi to him. The woman was now a sensation since she went on tour with his dad, when they graduated Riverdale High. Now she lived in Los Angeles, where she was recording a new album, which she was really proud of.

Archie and Veronica, his and Betty’s best friends, who got marry when they eloped to Las Vegas when they turned 21, to a year later give the welcome to their first born, who they called Fred, to honor the deceased red head’s dad. Archie became the owner of Andrew’s Constructions, while Veronica had a well know boutique, they were at the wait of their second child.

He also talked with Sweet Pea, who enlisted and in just 10 days was going away again to the base he was serving.

Fangs Fogarty told him that he was now running the drama department at Riverdale High

Of course, he also talked with Toni Topaz, one of her closest friends, who was now married to the red head that organized the event, she told him that they were waiting for some papers to be approved so she and Cheryl could adopt a little girl they felt in love with.

“It’s so good to see every one of you, my dear Bulldogs!” Cheryl voice interrupted the noise the conversations made as the people that assisted talked. The redhead was on the stage with a microphone. “ Is so surreal to think that we graduated ten years ago! I wanted to thank you, as your student body president, for assisting… and what a better way to start this party crowning the king and queen of the dance?”

Jughead rolled his eyes, not at all surprised with the frivolous idea the woman had.

“Some things never change” he thought, as he took another sip to his pepsi.

He saw as a girl, who he recognized as Valerie Brown, one of the girlfriend Archie had on the first’s years of high school, gave Cheryl and envelope.

“I took the freedom to choose the most iconic couples, without counting my T.T. and I, of course” she informed “our couples were: Archie and Veronica Andrews, Kevin Keller and Fangs Fogarty, and last but not least, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones.

It was a miracle that he didn’t let his glass go, Jughead wanted to scape, as he started to feel as the weir kid once again, almost forgetting that this wasn’t a really a school dance, but a gathering to celebrate that they had graduated 10 years ago, that those years were long gone.

“Those we didn’t choose to participate we sent you a poll, the result was significant… “Cheryl continued explaining, as she started to read the paper in the envelope, which Jughead didn’t realized she had open “ with a 85% of the votes, Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are our king and queen of this dance… Cousin Betty, Hobo, please get to the center of the dance floor.

The desire to kill Cheryl was a feel Betty was more than used to, after all, she had fell it so many times in her life. But now more than ever, okay, she didn’t minded having to dance with Jughead, but she didn’t want to do it in front of her ex-classmates. And she knew Jughead wouldn’t be very fond of the idea either.

“Go Betty” Kevin gave her a small push to the middle of the circle that formed, she could feel her heart running like crazy, close to leaving her chest.

She bit her lower lip to hold a little giggle when she noticed Sweet Pea pushing Jughead too, leaving him in the same situation she was in. The man turned around and looked at her, once again their eyes met.

**_Suddenly the room grows quiet, I'm lost in your eyes  
It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on_ **

They lock track of time as they kept looking at each other, it could be seconds or years, but all their concentration was on looking at the other, they got so lost that they didn’t realized they had walked, making the distance between them shorter and shorter, until there face to face.

Betty smiled shyly, felling like dying when she noticed the happiness in Jughead’s eyes. The dark haired man extended his hand:

“May I have this dance, _my queen?_ ” Betty took a deep breath, looking at him for a moment before putting her hand over his.

“It’ll be my pleasure, _my king_ ” feeling brave for a second she winked at him, which made him smile.

**_It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever  
Dancing 'till both our feet ache  
My love, nothing can break these arms  
In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter  
But dancing like it's our own stage  
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_ **

Jughead rested his hands on her hips, at the same time the blonde hugged him around the neck. They started to sway slowly, forgetting about the people that surrounded them, not caring if they were dancing according to the music’s rhythm, they just stared into the others eyes, going with it.

“You’re beautiful, you really look incredible” he told her, moving one of his hands to stroke her cheek.

“And you’re very handsome… where is your beanie?” she asked, titling her head, resting it on his hand.

“It’s in my closet, it’s really old, I don’t want it to tear up” he admitted, Betty giggled.

“Well, you have it since you were little, it’s obvious that it’s getting old, you used it all the time” he shrugged.

“You know it’s my favorite thing in the world…”

Betty swore she was going to die by love there, remembering how she had gifted that beanie she had made with her grandmother’s help when she was little, and since then little Jughead always had it on, even when people made fun of him, because it made Betty smile when he used the beanie she had knitted. He would’ve done anything to see her smile.

“I believed your favorite think was the typewriter I gave you…” she whispered, joking.

“Well, you know I love the typewriter, but that beanie it’s always going to be my favorite thing” Betty bit her lip again when she saw him smirk. God, she had really missed him.

They kept dancing, not paying attention at how many song they have, or if the music suddenly stopped for a few minutes. They were in their little bubble, only the two of them, nothing else mattered.

**_And all our friends are going home  
Just leaving us all alone_ **

They snapped back to reality when Archie and Veronica approached them to say goodbye, because the pregnant woman was tired, it wasn’t easy being seven months pregnant, especially on heels.

Jughead and Betty went to the bar, this time he asked for a scotch and she ordered a cup of white wine, they walked holding hands all the tie, ignoring the looks their friends shared. They went to the Blue & Gold, obviously Betty opened the door with her bobby pen.

“How have you being doing?” Betty asked him, looking outside the window for a moment, and then she took a sit on the chair that was hers for a long time.

“Good, two years ago I got free from my contract with the publishing company. In that time I decided to renovate the White Wyrm and bought the Shop from the Southside, I also bought some properties around the Southside so Archie could renovate them and then I sold them.” He told her. They looked at each other again.

God, this woman seriously made him forget everything. Watching her under the moon light that came from the window, this only made his heart beat faster enough to leave his body.

“And you?” Betty bit her lip, looking down at her hands.

“Well, I decided to leave the FBI…”

“What?” he asked in a shocked whisper, walking closer to her, blue look against green “Why? Your mom told me you were working at London for a while; I thought everything was going excellent in your career, Betts”

“Everything is going excellent, you’re right… but I can’t keep living like this, Jug. I love everything I have done with the FBI, really, but I can’t help but feel that there is something else that I need to be fully happy…”

“You have any idea of what that is?” he asked, sliding a lock of her blond hair behind her ear, while he listened to her.

“Yes, I’ve known for a long time” her voice came so strong, so sure about what she felt. She nodded. “I want to come home, Jug. I miss Riverdale; I miss Veronica, Archie, and Kevin… I even miss Cheryl, can you believe it?” they laughed. “I miss my mom, your dad…” she stopped before turning to see him. “I miss you”

“Betty…”

“I know you’re going to say you don’t mind waiting” she turned her head around, so she didn’t have to see him, knowing she wouldn’t be able to say everything she needed so he could see her point of view.

“Betty…”

“But I can’t keep waiting, seriously…”

“Betty…”

“I really, really want to come back and be with you, I got a job in the sheriff department and all, I just need a place to move in…”

“Betty!”

“What?” she asked, frowning, she turned around, searching for him with her look. “Oh God…” she covered her mouth, surprised when she saw him.

Jughead was on kneeled in from of him, holding an a small red velvet box open on his hands, with a ring with a shiny emerald.

“Jug…”

**_And there's moments like this I never wanna let go  
We're still those two kids putting on a show_ **

“I don’t want to wait anymore, Betty… I can’t handle being apart from you anymore, you’re the person I love the most, my best friend, the person who I trust with every single part of my being, you’re everything to me, my queen… I really had a better speech to tell you that I don’t care if I need to travel around the world, as long as I’m with you, but now that you are saying that you want to come home, I only can tell you to move in with me, become my wife and lets spend the rest of our lives together…”

The green eye Jughead loved like crazy, were glaring at him with tears falling down. Betty had to take a few seconds to react, everything was so surreal, like a dream she was about to wake up from.

“I am dreaming?” she couldn’t help but ask, to which Jughead, who had gotten up by now, just laughed.

“No, my queen, this isn’t a dream… I told you once, we’re soul mates, and we’re always going to get back to one another, what do you say? Do you wanna be my wife?” he asked, touching her cheek and starting to stroke it.

“Nothing would make me happier.”

I took them around a year and a half to organize the wedding, which Betty did with help from Veronica, Cheryl, her sister Polly, and of course, her mother. While the preparations for the big day were being handle, Betty and Jughead lived in different houses, they liked the idea to move together once the house they were building was done.

_The day after Betty and Jughead had gotten engaged, he tok her to a field close to Sweetwater River, there, Betty looked at the extension of grass and dirt, totally confused, not fully understanding what they were doing there._

_“What is this place, Juggie?”_

_Jughead smiled when he heard the nickname he had missed so much, taking her hand, he walked her to the middle of the field and then he let her go, stepping back just a few steps._

_“You’re were our future kitchen will be, I’m in our office, over there” he said as he pointed “ it’s the living room, next to it we’ll have a play room for our kids, followed by the stairs to the second floors where the rooms will be…”_

_“Juggie” Betty whispered, her voice breaking by all the emotions she felt, her eyes filled with tears and she covered her smile with her left hand. Her ring shinning thanks to the sun._

_“What do you say, Betts? Would you like to build our dream house?” Jughead said, walking towards her, hugging her by the hips._

_“Could we have a dog?”_

_“Of course, as long as we call him Hot Dog the IV”_

_“Okay, but we are not calling our son Forsythe Pendleton Jones the IV” the smirk on Jughead’s face disappeared._

_“I wouldn’t dream with that… ever” Betty hugged him around the neck and kissed him._

Now, Jughead was at the end of the aisle, they had decided for a small ceremony, in company of their closer friends, his best man was Archie, of course, the maid of honor was Veronica, they couldn’t be happier for their best friends.

When Jughead saw little Felicity, Toni and Cheryl’s adopted daughter, starting to walk as she throwed petals on the cream colored carpet, he felt his hands sweating, in the moment the melody of the wedding march started, his heart beating so fast he felt it’ll leave his body, just like the day he asked to marry him.

****

**_Standing in the room, so quiet, I'm lost in your eyes  
It feels like we're all alone, as the lights go on_ **

When he saw her, wearing her white dress, holding his dad arm – she had asked FP to walk her down the aisle, as Hal had passed away a few years ago, and he had become a better father to her than her own – he felt his eyes filling with happy tears, just watching her in the eyes, made it feel like only they existed.

Betty felt that the walk was taking forever, she just wanted to get to his side, and having the father marry them… they had waiting too long.

Finally they reached the end of the aisle; Jughead walked to them and took the hand of the love of his life, both of them having huge smiles.

“Jughead, I don’t care if you’re my son, take care of her or I’ll kill you” Betty and Jughead laughed at him.

“You know I’ll look after her with my life, dad” he looked at Betty and kissed her cheek, and then he whispered in the ear as they took their places: “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world”

****

**_In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter  
But dancing like it's our own stage  
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_ **

“Did I tell you you’re beautiful?” he asked her in her ear, as they danced to the song they had chosen for their first dance as husband and wife.

“Like 20 times in the last 30 minutes, Jug” she giggled at him.

“It’s not my fault, you look incredible” he answered happily, kissing her in the nose.

Betty sighed happily, allowing herself to lean on his chest, to hear his heartbeat, as they moved around the dance floor.

“You know… I always thought you’ll get tired of waiting” Betty confessed.

****

**_It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever  
Dancing 'till both our feet ache  
My love, nothing can break these arms_ **

“Never, my queen” Jughead whispered, shaking his head. The now Mrs. Jones looked at him.

He leaned a little to give her a short kiss, which, if it they weren’t so lost in their little bubble, they would’ve noticed the cheering from their guests.

“You and me, Mrs. Jones, we’re soulmates”

****

**_Staring in your navy eyes as we hold each other  
Dancing through the night_ **

“Juggie, I love you” she whispered, looking at him in the yes, allowing herself on getting lost on the oceanic color she loved so much.

“And I love you, Betty” he answered, caressing her face. “You’re my favorite person”

“You won’t be able to say that anymore…” Betty laughed, biting her lip.

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

“Well, let’s say our family of two is going to become a family of three”

Jughead stopped moving, looking at her surprised. Betty smiled as mischievous child.

“Are you sure?”

“The 10 test I took were positive, I have an appointment to confirm tomorrow, you can come if you wa…” she couldn’t finish, Jughead kissed her, to hug her and pick her up after, spinning her around as he laughed out loud.

“Oh God, I can’t believe it… Betty Jones, I love you like crazy” he whispered, kissing her again.

**_It's getting late, wish we could stay like this forever  
Dancing 'till both our feet ache  
My love, nothing can break these arms  
In your embrace, this crowded room doesn't matter  
But dancing like it's our own stage  
  
_ **

Nine month later, in one of the birthing rooms at Riverdale General, Jughead and Betty Jones welcomed their twins: Jace Pendleton, with dark black hair and green eyes, and Aspen Cecilia, with blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her father’s.

“You are beautiful” was all Jughead could tell her, when he saw his queen with his prince and princess on her arms.

Betty smiled, rolling her eyes. Jughead ignored the gesture, for him she always was beautiful.

**_My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight_  
Oh, incredible tonight  
Incredible tonight  
My love, I just wanna say that you look incredible tonight**

**Author's Note:**

> Question, suggestions? Ask me on my tumblr, [alessianott](https://alessianott.tumblr.com/)


End file.
